Mysterious Carnivorous Girl 1
MYSTERIOUS CARNIVORE GIRL 1 CHAPTER 49 OF THE MANGA ( PART 1 OF THE CARNIVORE GIRL STORY ARC ) ( Anime cross-reference---None ) Summary One day at school, Tsubaki unexpectedly finds 'cat ears' inside Ueno's backpack. Tsubaki probes Ueno as to why, only to find out that Ueno has discovered a new erotic pleasure---seeing Oka eat raw bacon and wear cat ears. Oka even does a 'Nyaa' ( Meow ) ! Ueno has ordered another pair of cat ears, but when Ogata sees the two guys together acting suspiciously, Tsubaki hides the cat ears, and is unable to return them to Ueno the rest of the day. Walking home with Urabe, and seeing her stop to buy items including raw bacon, Tsubaki can not contain himself, and fantasizes about Urabe wearing cat ears. Naturally suspicious Urabe does a quick drool taste to see what has Tsubaki so fired up, and when it is reveled what it is, she then does a 'panty scissors' attack on a poster board. This unnerves Tsubaki, but does not deter him. His mind churns with the thought that'' 'she needs to eat the raw bacon and wear cat ears' !!! ''Added to the mix is that Tsubaki knows that Urabe has raw bacon with her, and he has a pair of cat ears with him right now . . . . Plot One day at school, during the break period, Tsubaki asks Ueno if he could borrow his dictionary. It's in Ueno's backpack on his desk, but when Tsubaki opens the backpack . . . .?!?!?. . . . Tsubaki slings the backpack across his shoulder, and goes across the classroom to meet Ueno. Motioning Ueno to follow him, and actually dragging him outside to a walkway, Tsubaki wants to know why Ueno has "Cat Ears" in his backpack, and if he was going to put them on Oka ? Ueno declares that that is a secret between Oka and himself. But when Tsubaki begins to play choke Ueno, all he spits out is the word "BACON" ! Ueno asks Tsubaki if he ever eats bacon ? Yes ! Raw ? No !!! Ueno recalls that Oka and himself study together at her home. But one time recently . . . . FLASHBACK---Studying together for an upcoming test, they take a lunch break. Oka fixes Ueno a salad and toast, but to his surprise, Oka opens and eats a slice of raw bacon ! Ueno declares that it is ( supposedly ) weird to eat raw meat. Oka points out that the label on the package says that the bacon can be eaten uncooked. Shocked and mortified Ueno tells Oka that she is kinda like 'an animal' ! Now shocked and mortified herself, Oka leaves and returns with a pair of 'cat ears' that she got at a Christmas party last year. Putting them on, she resumes eating the raw bacon. " So I'm an animal ", confesses Oka ! After a few more bites, Oka blurts out a loud " Nyaa " ( " Meow " ). Ueno is nonplussed, but has discovered a rare erotic pleasure ! The new rule is that he gets to watch Oka wear cat ears as she eats raw bacon ! ( # ) " What kind of rule is that ? It's FREAKY " , Tsubaki blasts back, holding up the cat ears ! Ueno responds that Oka looks erotic-as-hell when she wears cat ears, and so he went online to order another set of even cuter and more attractive cat ears to give to her. Those are the ones Tsubaki found in his backpack. Just then, Ogata comes up the walkway, and wants to know what the two of them are doing ? Oh! Nothing! , as Tsubaki shoves the cat ears under his shirt. Ueno whispers for him to keep them for the time being. Later, Tsubaki transfers the cat ears to his backpack. That day, Tsubaki never did get a chance to return the cat ears to Ueno. Walking home with his backpack, Tsubaki comes upon Urabe, as he always does, and they begin to walk together. However, Urabe wants to stop at a convenience store. Much to his surprise and delight, Urabe buys raw bacon. Resuming walking together, he carefully asks her about eating bacon. YES! Urabe eats raw bacon ! Hardcore eroticism overtakes Tsubaki, as he imagines if it is possible to get Urabe to wear cat eats while she eats raw bacon ! But Urabe knows that kind of look on his face, and does a lightening-quick drool taste to see what he is all excited about. Tsubaki lies, and denies anything at all, thereby triggering a panty scissors attack on a poster of a bikini clad girl on a motorcycle that was next to him. Tsubaki 'comes clean' and says that he was thinking about her eating raw bacon ( apparently, the drool bond did not transmit the picture of Urabe eating raw bacon ''and wearing cat ears ! ) ''! A somewhat disappointed Urabe consents to his explanation, whereas all the while Tsubaki is thinking about the cat ears that he has in his backpack, this very moment, and the joyous intimate possibilities that they entail . . . . !!! Category:Chapters